Nami et Akhi et le cadeau de Noël
by Shiovan
Summary: 2 tarées qui se voie offrir des billets d'avion pour aller passer le Noel chez les Soma ca promet de donner des aventures mouvementées... Attention prise au sérieux: 0
1. Chapitre 1

Nami et Akhi et le cadeau de Noël

Disclaimer : Les persos de Fruits Basket m'appartiennent BAF heu … s'appartiennent BAF appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya okay ! Nami et Akhi sont des créations originales vus que ces 2 tarées existent vraiment !

Résumé : Nami et Akhi reçoivent des billets d'avion pour le Japon… Fic réalisée pour une amie Akito (renommée ici en Nami mdr pour éviter le dédoublement) et qui a tenu pendant un temps un superbe skyblog sur fruits basket. De notre amitié est né ce gros délire ! Enjoy !

Chapitre 1 : Un voyage pas ordinaire

Akhi sur le chat : Oué c'est gentil de m'envoyer un billet d'avion pour aller au Japon  
Nami (idem) : Mais je t'ai rien envoyé ! C'est toi qui m'a offert une place !!  
Akhi : Même pas vrai d'abaurd !  
Nami : Si d'abaurd !

Akhi : C'est ma fic c'est moi qui décide ! Y a pas ton nom écris dessus d'abaurd !

Nami : Ben si je te ferai remarquer !

Akhi : Rienafoutre !  
Nami : Je boude, na !  
Akhi : Non c'est moi qui boude avant !!

Nami : Méheuu !

Akhi : Nananananèreuh !

Nami tire la langue

Bon finalement les deux idiotes arrêtent de bouder.

Akhi : Hé suis pas idiote d'abaurd !  
(NdLR) Ben si vu que c'est toi qui écrit cette fic !

Akhi : Merdeuh !!

Akhi à Nami : Bon rendez-vous à l'aéroport à 12h00 !

Nami à Akhi : Oké ! Bizz

Akhi à Nami : Bééékk ! (nan je rigole !)

A l'aéroport…

Nami : Je prend la place côté hublot !

Akhi : Moi aussi !

Nami : Même pas possible !

Akhi : Et pourquoi ?

Nami : Parce que !

Akhi : Parce que quoi ?

Nami : Je prend la place côté hublot !

Akhi : Ohh !

Après s'être placée dans l'avion (leurs places étant au milieu, donc personne n'est près du hublot)…

Akhi : J'mennuuuiiieee !

Nami : Tu m'ennuuuiiiieeees !!!

Akhi : Pff c'est long !

Nami : Ca sert à rien !

Akhi : Oh non mon bébé furby a plus de piles !

Tous soupir de soulagement

Nami : Le film est nul !

Akhi : Ben oui ! Tout le monde sait qu'il va mourir à la fin !

Tous : Rôôôôôh ! regards meurtriers !

Nami : Les jeux sont pas marrants !

Akhi : Surtout quand on les a tous terminés 4 fois !

Hotêsse : Vous voulez quelque chose les filles ?

Nami : J'veux aller sur la lune !

Hôtesse regard apitoyé : Mais ma chérie… Un avion ne sert que sur Terre !

Akhi : Ben on vole là pourtant !… Nan ?!

Hôtesse : …

Nami : Y a des extra-terrestres ?

Akhi : Pis des pile pour mon furby aussi ?

Hôtesse : Bon voilà des crayons, vous allez faire joujou avec, d'accord ?  
va dans la partie réservée au personnel et s'enfile quelque calmants  
Akhi fait mumuse avec les crayons

Nami : C'est qui lui ?

Akhi : Ici, un perso trop cool ! (hé wé !)  
Nami : Lui aussi c'est Ici ?

Akhi : Nan c'est pas Ici c'est Akoté (incultess va tsss…)

Hôtesse se ramène : Ca vous dirait d'aller visiter la cabine de pilotage les filles ? (tout les autres passagers font leur testament etc etc.)

Nami et Akhi : Wééé

Dans la cabine de pilotage…

Pilote :… Et ici c'est le manche qui permet de piloter l'avion et ici…

Nami et Akhi n'écoutent pas : Et ça ? Ca sert à quoi ?

Pilote mal à l'aise : Héhéhéhé… Bon les filles vous allez gentiment reculer ! Ne faites pas de gestes brusque et tout ira bien !  
Nami : C'est pas une réponse !  
PAK appuie

Pilote : NAAAOOOONNN !!!! tente atterrissage forcé et (malheureusement) y arrive

Akhi : Comment ça : malheureusement ?? Qu' est ce que tu insinue ?

NdLR : Moah ?? Rien ! w 

Akhi : Y a intérêt !

Donc l'avion atterrit et en plus il est en avance à l'aéroport donc en plus leurs conneries on servit à quelque chose (y a pas de justice !)

Nami et Akhi : Niark ! Héhéhé !

Les passagers de l'avion sortent un peu verdâtres…

Hôtesse : J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage et que vous voyagerez encore sur Japon Airlines ! Nous vous rappelons que la société décline toute responsabilité pour les accidents produits lors des vols (de toutes sortes).

Akhi : Wééé !! C'été trop cool !

Nami : Oué ! On va revenir !

Tous : NAAAAOOOOONNN !!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Que les ennuis commencent !**

Akhi : Bon maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Nami : Heu, j'y avais pas réfléchi !

Akhi : Y si on prenait un zeste de maturité ?

Nami : Bonne idée !

Un zeste plus tard…

Akhi : Bon on va aller récupérer nos valises !

Nami : Ouahh ! La maturité te va bien !

Akhi : Merci ! A toi aussi !

Nami : Merci ! A toi aussi !

Akhi : Merci ! A toi aussi !

NdLR : Hé vous êtes censées être plus matures !

Akhi : Et alors ? En chacun de nous sommeille un enfant , non ?

Nami : Et justement on lui a permis de se coucher un peu plus tard aujourd'hui !

NdLR :…

Les valises récupérées…

Akhi : Bon maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Nami : Ben oui ! T'as pas une idée là haut ?

NdLR : Qui… moah ?!

Akhi : Non moi !

NdLR : Hé bé alors pourquoi vous me posez la question ?

Akhi et Nami :…

NdLR : Bon maintenant vous ne me dérangez plus , je dors ! RZZZ !

Akhi : Hé ho !!

NdLR : Le numéro composé n'est plus attribué !

Nami : Laisse tomber on va se débrouiller toutes seules (comme des grandes !)

NdLR : ricane Héhéhé !

Nami : Toi tu dors et tu te tais !

Akhi cerveau en ébullition : Bon… Si on nous a envoyé des billets et que c'est ni toi ni moi qui l'avons fait, alors c'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre !

Nami : Oui, mais qui ?! fume des oreilles

Akhi : Et bien, allons voir si personne ne nous attend à la sortie…

A la sortie…

Nami : Tu vois quelqu'un ?

Akhi : Non… Oh ! Attend ! Là, il y a une pancarte avec nos noms dessus ! Allons voir !

font trois pas puis s'arrêtent

Nami : J'y crois pas ! Je rêve ! Pince moi ! … Aieuh ! Méheu ! Ca va pas la tête ?

Akhi : Hé ho fo savoir ce que tu veux !

Nami tire la langue

NdLR : Bonjour la maturité !  
Nami : Tu veux bouffer nos valises ?

S'approchent du mec qui tient la pancarte et du petit groupe qui l'entourent

Akhi : Heu… Bonjour ! Nous sommes Akhi et Nami !

Nami elle sait mais vô mieux être sûr ! Et … Vous êtes ?

Mec à la pancarte se présente avec big smile : Je suis Shiguré, voici Yuki, Kyô, Tohru et Momiji !

Akhi et Nami : étoiles plein les yeux : Ouaahhhhh !

NdLR : Hé, les filles, vous vous bouger là ? Ca manque d'action !

Akhi : Toi tu la ferme !

Nami : Ou on te réduit en bouillie !

NdLR : C'est ça ! Mais qui commenterai si ce n'est moi ? super frime

Ayamé : Moi ! (Tadaaaaaaam)

Yuki : Ayamé, dégage de là, t'es pas censé apparaître maintenant !

Ayamé : Voyons mon petit frère adoré ! Je suis le plus qualifié ici pour…

**Blam** Ayamé éjecté très très loin !

Tous ??!!

Rédactrice toute décoiffée et essoufflée C'EST MOI ( !) QUI RACONTE L'HISTOIRE ICI ! ET MOI SEULE ! COMPRIS ?! ALORS ON REPRENDS !

Akhi sous le choc : Ah heu… Enchantée !

Nami idem : Idem !

Yuki idem: Alors heu... je crois que l'on peut aller à la voiture !  
Tohru idem : Bonne idée !

A la voiture :

Yuki : Bon je croix qu'on a pas trop le choix …

Kyô : De quoi ?

Yuki : Shiguré, toi et moi devons aller à l'avant.

Kyô : Quoi t'es malade ? Pas question d'aller à côté d'un sale rat !

Akhi s'interpose avant que Yuki ne frappe Kyô Si te plééééé ! Pour me faire plaisir !! (l'argument canon héhéhé !)

Kyô : D'accord… Mais pourquoi ?

Yuki : Parce que si on met une des filles à l'avant, Shiguré, avec son talent naturel, risque de se transformer, stupide chat !

Akhi s'interpose de nouveau (Rédac [oué now c plu NdLR : suicidaire !) : Pas de violence c'est les vacances !

Tohru à Nami : Elle est courageuse, hein ?

Nami à Tohru : Non, juste inconsciente.

Shiguré : Hé les gars ! Manque quand même une place, huhuhu !

Momiji se jette dans les bras d'Akhi et POUF se transforme : Réglé !

Kyô : Comme il en profite, le rongeur !

Momiji : Ouin ! y a Kyô qui m'embete !

Nami : On rentre dans cette bagnole,

Tohru : Allons-y !

Je met en ligne ce deuxième chapitre car j'ai vu que petitepatatepoilue avait mis cette histoire en alerte (maintenant je sais pas depuis combien de temps XD) et donc même si j'ai aucune review, enjoy, voici de la lecture


End file.
